


The One With All the Glitter

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [148]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “I swear I can explain,” Stiles said.Derek took another look around the kitchen, where glitter covered every available surface, including the refrigerator. He didn’t even know how it all got there. “No. I don’t even want to know. I just want to know you’re cleaning this up.”





	The One With All the Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paintedrecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedrecs/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from paintedrecs: "But where did this glitter come from?"
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/163376145220/paintedrecs-but-where-did-this-glitter-come)

“I swear I can explain,” Stiles said.   


Derek took another look around the kitchen, where glitter covered every available surface, including the refrigerator. He didn’t even know _how_ it all got there. “No. I don’t even want to know. I just want to know you’re cleaning this up.”   


“But look!” Stiles rummaged in the refrigerator and pulled out a tray of chocolate cupcakes with pink frosting, all of them liberally decorated with glitter and sprinkles. Cut-out letters on toothpicks were stuck in the top of each one.   


Derek tilted his head to the side, trying to read what they said. “Had beer day...”   


“Ugh, _no_.” Stiles set the tray on the counter and swiftly rearranged the cupcakes, and then turned it back around with a flourish. “Voila!”   


Now Derek could see the actual message: HAPPY BDAY DEREK.

“They were supposed to be a surprise for when you got home from your trip,” Stiles said, a light flush bright on his cheeks. “But then you got here a little early and Isaac and Scott had a fight with the edible glitter--”   


Derek raised an eyebrow. “ _Just_ Isaac and Scott?”   


“Mostly Isaac and Scott,” Stiles admitted sheepishly. “But uh, yeah. Surprise? And happy birthday?”   


Derek finally dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to Stiles to kiss him soundly on the mouth. “This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in years.”   


Stiles’s eyes shone dazedly. “Really?”   


“Really.” Derek kissed him again. “And I’m going to show my appreciation very, very thoroughly.”

Stiles’s grin turned seductive. “Oh, _really_?”   


Derek nodded and ran his hand down Stiles’s side. “Extremely thoroughly...just as soon as you clean up the kitchen.”

Stiles groaned. “You’re the _worst._ ”   


Derek pecked him on the cheek. “And yet, you still married me.”   


“I did,” Stiles agreed, nuzzling him. “And I’d do it again, a thousand times over.”   


Derek’s heart filled at the words, and he kissed Stiles again. “I would, too,” he murmured against Stiles’s lips. “But you’re still not coming to bed until this kitchen is clean.”   


“ _Dammit!”_  



End file.
